


Wind Me Up

by NuclearNik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Training, Banter, Competition, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik
Summary: Things start to heat up for Hermione and Draco during Auror training.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 135





	Wind Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyas/gifts).



> Written for the incredibly lovely hiyas for a little Dramione exchange among friends! Hiyas, you are such a sweet and kind soul, and I am so glad to know you! <3

The acrid tang of spell fire filled the air as blue light invaded Hermione's vision. With one step to the side, she'd narrowly avoided being hit with a jinx, and the near miss fueled her adrenaline. 

"Is that all you've got?" she taunted, throwing a barrage of offensive spells at her sparring partner, unable to keep a smirk from twisting her lips at the profanities he growled under his breath as he forged forward, blocking and deflecting with much less ease than he'd started with.

They'd been going at it for a while, both refusing to give in, even when the training leader called time. When it was clear they weren't going to quit until there was a winner, one way or another, their supervisor had thrown up his hands and mumbled something about not being paid enough for their nonsense.

Despite the sweat beading on Malfoy's brow that she could see when she swung close, he moved with remarkable grace for someone so tall, sure footed and steady.

He certainly had the size advantage, but Hermione was nothing if not resourceful. She knew how to use someone's size against them. 

The only problem was that to do so, she had to get close, close enough to leave her in striking range and at risk of catching a hex to the face if she wasn't careful.

The next time he came at her, she grabbed his extended arm and used it to propel him down to the floor where she straddled him, pressing her forearm under his chin. 

She held strong until she realised he wasn't even trying to get out from under her. Pulling back a little, she glanced down to see his eyes zeroed in on her mouth, gaze scorching her with latent heat.

"If you don't stop biting your damn lip, Granger, I'm going to do it for you."

He spoke softly, his voice only loud enough for her to her, and a shiver danced up her spine without her permission as his chest rumbled below her.

Shaking herself out of whatever ridiculous hypnotic spell she'd been caught in, she hopped off him and headed straight to her locker. It was break time, and she was in desperate need of an ice cold drink of water to cool her down in more ways than one.

* * *

The following week, they had more team training.

"Malfoy. Granger. You're up."

The elastic band Hermione secured her hair with fell into place with a _snap_ , and she rolled her neck and shoulders, coming to a stop about 10 feet away from Malfoy.

"The goal of this exercise is to fully disarm your opponent—leaving them without their wand for at least 30 seconds—using any means other than Expelliarmus."

 _Easy_ , she thought. With his height, he'd probably think he was relatively safe with his wand out of her reach, but she didn't plan on snatching it. She just needed him to get close and brandish it on her so she could strike just before he cast an offensive spell.

She almost had him where she wanted him, and it was going well when he changed tactics suddenly, moving so fast she could barely track him with her eyes. He caught her hand in his much larger one and dug his thumb and forefinger into a spot on her wrist that made her fingers spasm, making it easy to pluck the wand from her fingers and toss it to the ground.

Before she could even blink, he had her other hand, twisting her arms behind her back and holding them there with one arm laced beneath her elbows, leaving her trapped against him with her back to his front.

With her wand spinning on the floor several feet away, she was weaponless, so she pitched her head forward and brought it slamming back, satisfied by the grunt of pain that left Malfoy when her skull came into contact with his. It hurt, but it worked, and she slipped from his grip and dashed for her wand, catching it and bringing it under his chin, digging in just a little.

"Clever," he said, blood trickling from his nose and something like appreciation flickering in his eyes.

Given that he far preferred spell work to physical altercations, she was not prepared when he stepped closer, _into_ her wand, and hooked one foot behind her ankle, tugging with enough force to send her flying backwards.

Before she could hit the floor, he tackled her, taking the brunt of the fall and then rolling until she was trapped beneath him. Straddling her hips, his weight kept her down as he grabbed both of her wrists, pinning them to the floor beside her head with enough force that she couldn't get her wand pointed in the right position to use it on him.

In the corner of her vision, Hermione saw a bright eyed wizard with hair cut close to his scalp lean towards Harry with a question.

"Do they always end up on top of each other?"

Harry's responding chuckle made her growl and buck harder beneath Malfoy in pure irritation.

Resisting the urge to throw a jinx at the two idiots, she focused back on the hot, hard body currently above her.

"Do you yield?" As he said it, he leaned down into her space, so close their noses nearly touched. So close she could see the individual shards of color in his irises and feel his warm breath in little puffs against her mouth.

"That's a stupid question," she responded. The words didn't sound as smooth as she'd meant them to because they were spoken between hoarse grunts as she tried to wrest herself from his impossibly tight grip.

"Come on, Granger. Just give in." Suddenly, it was like they were the only ones in the gymnasium, her whole world narrowed to the press of his body against hers.

Brushing the tip of his nose along her jaw, he whispered, "You know you want to "

Merlin help her, she _did_ want to. She wanted to turn her head to the side and give him complete access to her neck. She wanted to slide her fingers into the silky hair now mussed from their fighting. She wanted to see if he kissed the same way he did everything else: strong and sure and in control.

But they were at work, and this was Draco Malfoy, and she absolutely, positively could _not_ let the molten heat coiling in her belly distract her from the task at hand.

With a deep breath, she steadied herself, letting her body go lax beneath him.

It worked exactly as she'd hoped it would, and when he blinked down at her with confusion and more than a little lust in his eyes, she let her eyelashes flutter closed as she leaned up and… used his momentary distraction to wrench one leg free and push against his chest with her boot. He went flying off her, his wand skittering towards her open hand.

She dashed backwards to the other wall, putting her back against it and raising his wand in triumph, keeping her own wand neatly trained on Malfoy. He rolled, staggering to his feet.

The mixture of frustration and desire on his face would have knocked her to the ground had she not had the wall at her back.

Distantly, she heard the training Auror say, "Miss Granger wins. Potter and Wilson, you're up," but she was rooted to the spot, staring at Malfoy as he stalked towards her, too zoned out to do anything when he grabbed his wand from her.

Instead of a further attack, he slid his palm along hers and shook her hand. "Good game, Granger." Glancing around briefly to make sure no one was around, he leaned in and spoke against the tender skin below her ear. "Any chance you're up for a rematch... tonight?"

Desire moved through her like a lightning bolt. They'd been dancing around each other for weeks, attraction clearly there but being steadfastly ignored by both of them for various reasons.

Now though… Now, he was asking, pursuing, making it obvious that the fiery feelings she had were not one sided. There were no rules about fraternization between recruits, and she could think of no reason why they shouldn't have a little fun.

Baring her teeth in a sharp smile, she said, "It's a date."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you're on Tumblr, I can be found @nuclearnik. 
> 
> Happy new year!!


End file.
